


What He Wants

by artspeaks



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artspeaks/pseuds/artspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I may continue or finish. Just re watched 1776 and wanted to get this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

John was driving him mad. Yet again. Thomas knew the black haired New Englander well enough to know when something decidedly aggravating had taken hold of him. He wouldn't be released until John was satisfied one way or another. 

Currently the short man was flinging John's compositions all over the room, as if he was seeking something. 

"For pity's sake, man. What is come over you? Tell me. Tell me once and for all, what do you want?"

Suddenly, John rounded on him and the blond was beset with deep blue eyes boring into his own fairer-blued ones. 

"What I want!? What I want, sir, is your cock."

Thomas should have been shocked. He should have been mortified. Instead he felt the tightening of his breeches in unexpected, wonderful ways. It was almost a relief when the shorted man lunged for him and he was finally able to thrust his tongue down that loud obnoxious mouth, finally shutting it up. Except not quite. John was making erotic, husky moaning sounds as Thomas quickly undressed them both of their tops, never allowing his mouth to leave John's lips.


End file.
